Who Are You Again?
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: After a horrific car acident, one of them loses their memories. will it be for good, or will their love clear this hurdle?
1. Chapter 1

"Misaki wait!" akiko called, running after the boy. "We don't have to tell Takahiro if you aren't ready."

Misaki truned and a look of shear terro crossed his face. "Usagi! Look out!" he yelled as he jumped in front of the car, to shild him.

Akiko's eyes went wide, as he threw Misaki out of the way where he hit the pavement, hard. Usami on the other hand took the hit nearly head on.

Misaki heard Usami scream, as he fadded from conciousness.

When Misaki came to, he was in a hospital, hooked up to a dozen machines. "Usagi," he whispered.

"Hello, takahashi, how are you feeling?" a brownhaired nurse asked.

"Where's Akiko Usami! Is he alright?"

"Physicaly, yes, but he can't remember anything before he woke up here. You were listed as his emergency contact, so you can see him, but you have to tell us your relation to him firstt."

"Can't remember anything? I need to see him!"

"What's your relation to him?"

Misaki mustered up all of his courage. "I'm his lover."

The woman stared back in shock, before telling Misaki to fallow her.

She led him down a long hall way to a small room, where Usami lay sleeping.

"S-sensei! What are you doing here?" Misaki asked as the nurse left.

"Visiting my friend, now go away, brat." Hiroki snapped.

"No! I'm here to visit my boyfriend," Misaki stated, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Hiroki's eyes went wide. "You're the Misaki he always talks about? I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Hiroki paused and took a deep breath. "You know he can't remember you, he can't remember anything or anyone. Most people would leave him over something like this. Please, don't do that to him."

"I could never leave him," Misaki reached for his hand as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hiroki stood up. "He should wake up soon. I'll give you two some space." he said as he left the room.

"Usagi," Misaki whispered the rears flowing faster.

"Why are you crying over a rabbit?" Usami whispered as he came to.


	2. Chapter 2

"why are you crying over a rabbit?" Usami asked as he came to.

"Usagi! You're okay!" Misaki cried, throwing his arms around Usami's neck.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Usami asked, confused.

Misaki swallowed. _if I can tell them, I can tell him _he thought to himself. "I-I was your boyfriend, back when you still had your memory, but I understand if-"

"Boyfriend? Not that you aren't attractive, but how old are you?"

"I just graduated collage, we've been together for four years. I'm twenty-three now," Misaki said quickly, wit an apprehensive look on his face.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you, but you are really cute. I wouldn't object to us trying to date, but first, can you tell me your name, I'm sorry."

Misaki forced a smile. "Its okay, it's not your fault. I'm Takashi Misaki. You can just call me Misaki.

"Misaki, how far have we gone in this relationship?"

Misaki paused thinking back to all the times usagi had attacked him and dragged him to the bedroom, or gotten too impatient and taken him on the floor/couch/counter/ table/against the wall/ everywhere in the house really. "Don't worry about it. Just do whatever you feel comfortable with."

"That far huh? Well," he paused, running a hand through his hair. "Call me Akiko then, I guess. Misaki, before you go will you try kissing me?"

Misaki hesitated. "I'm not usually the one instigating things, but I suppose given the circumstances," he leaned forward, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before pulling away, red faced.

And in that little kiss, though the memories didn't return, the over whelming, intense love he felt for the boy washed over him like a giant wave. He could only stare at Misaki in shock, once he had pulled away. He longed to lean forward and kiss him again, but he refrained, not wanting to distress the poor boy anymore than he already had.

"Should I stay with my brother, until you get your memories back?"

"No! I mean, even though I can't remember anything I still… when you kissed me I know that I love you, even though I can't remember being with you."

Tears filled Misaki's eyes. "I lo-love you, Akiko! Even if you never remember me, I'll always be here for you, with you. I never want to leave your side."

The nurse reentered the room. "Takahashi-kun, you need to go now. Its getting late, and Usami-san needs his rest."

"No!" they both told her simultaneously.

"Move his things in here if he's staying in the hospital as well."

"But, Usami-san, it is simply unthinkable that someone of your stature share a room." the nurse insisted.

"If I'm of such a 'stature' there should be no issue if I share a room with my lover." he motioned to Misaki next to him.

The nurse gave them a dirty look but complied.

"How did we end up together?"

Misaki smiled. "Well it didn't start out so happy. When we met you were actually in love with my brother."

Akiko's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, but he was getting married to a girl. I was there when you told him about it. You were happy for him. I dragged you outside, and I broke down crying. You told me it was okay because you had fallen in love with someone else, then you kissed me." Misaki smiled blissfully remembering that first kiss that snowy night under the lamppost.

"Did I really love you?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes and I still love you even if you'll never love me back."

'I think I already do."

Misaki blushed and looked away, knowing, as hard to believe it was, it was true. He knew Usami's love would find a way to keep them together.

Misaki scooted closer and the two shared a small kiss just as there door to the room burst opened.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to- what the hell Misaki!" Takahiro yelled, his concerned face now full of anger.

Usami looked over at Takahiro, in confusion. "Who are you?" he asked.

"N-ni-san!" Misaki gasped.

"Misaki, who is he?" Akiko wrapped a protective arm around his uke's shoulder.

"Its alright, he's my older brother, and a good friend of yours."

"Misaki, you have three seconds to explain."

"Explain what?"

Misaki ignored Usami's question to explain to Takahiro. "Usagi and I have been in a relationship since I moved with him. We wanted to tell you, we were planning on it, when…" he trailed off, looking at Akiko.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, but I can't approve of this. Your coming home with me."

Misaki narrowed his eyes at Takahiro. "I won't leave him." He insisted, tightening his grip on Usami's hand .

"Misaki-"

"I won't do it! I can't do it! I love him, nii-chan! I cant leave him!"

"But he doesn't even remember you!"

"Then I'll have to make him remember me!"

"Misaki," Akiko interrupted. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with your brother, but I also don't want to lose you either."

"How can you say that? You don't even know him!" Takahiro snapped.

"I know that I love him, and that's enough for me."

"How can you know that!"

"I just do."

"Please, nii-san, don't make me leave him! I'll die if I have to live without him! I'll die I swear it!"

Takahiro closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Okay. This will take some getting use to, and I wish you'd come to me sooner, but you're happy, so I guess I can learn to except it."

"Thank you, nii cha , you have no idea how much it means that we have your blessing.

"As long as your happy, that's all that matters."


	3. Chapter 3

Takahiro had left, and Misaki was both glad and supprised he had taken it so well. Even if he didn't a first.

"Akihiko," Misaki began. "Did you mean everything you said, when ni-chan was here?"

"Of course. I knew the minute you kissed me that I loved you, now and forever."

"Akihiko," Misaki sighed lightly. "I love you to."

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Misaki, don't lie to me."

"I just- I'm sorry for forcing my feelings on you."

"You're not forcing anything on me. I knew I loved you the moment you kissed me."

Misaki looked back at Akihiko, who captured his lips with his own.

"Misaki, I really do love you, I never want you to doubt that."

"I won't. I love you too, Akihiko," Misaki whispered, as he snuggled closer.

Usami smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

A little bit later, a nurse walked in and said she needed to barrow Usami for a while.

"When will we be released to go home?" Misaki asked.

The nurse smiled. "I'll find out for you and let you know when I bring him back."

Akihiko kissed Misaki one more time, before he got up and went with the nurse.

It felt like hours, though it was really no more than half an hour, before Usami finally came back."

"He can leave whenever you want. Somehow, none of the injuries he sustained were serious."

"That's great. Con we leave today then? I thought if I took him home the familiar surroundings might help trigger something."

The nurse smiled sadly. "Okay, don't push him too hard though. These things take time."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this? You know there's no guaranty he'll ever remember."

"I know, but, no matter what, I still love him."

The nurse sighed. "That's very sweet. I hope things work out for you."

"Thank you, but don't worry, it will."

The nurse smiled, and walked from the room.

"Did you hear that, Akihiko, we're going home."

He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I heard. I can't wait."

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You should just move on."


	4. Chapter 4

"You should just move on," Akihiko whispered, looking down.

"Why?" Misaki gasped.

"You heard that nurse, I might never remember you. You deserve better than that."

Misaki smiled, and scooted closer to him. "Than you also must have heard me say that, I'm not going to leave you over this, or anything else."

Usami looked away. "All I want to know is that you're going to be happy with me."

"Yes," Misaki answered without hesitation. "I just don't want to lose you again."

"Then that's all I care about."

…..

The two checked out of the hospital, then got on the local subway, and road back to the penthouse.

"I live here?" Akihiko asked, upon seeing the immense size of the inside of the house.

"That was my first thoughts on the place too."

"How long ago did we start living together?"

"Since about two weeks into our relationship, maybe less."

"So soon?"

"We didn't exactly take it slow," Misaki laughed, but quickly turned uneasy, "Not saying we can't this time if you prefer, I really don't mind either way, s long as I don't lose you again."

"I don't understand how you can just accept me like this.."

"The same way you accept me as soon as you woke up. I love you. I may have had a cruddy way of showing it before, but I do."

When he said theat Misaki could have sworn he saw the old Usagi's smirk ofr a minute, but as soon as he thought he'd seen it he blinked and it was gone.

"I think I love you too," Akihiko whispered

Suddenly Misaki understood why Akihiko use to get so frustrated with him all the time. He wanted nothing more than for Usagi to say he loved him aagain and again.


	5. Chapter 5

Later tht day….

"Akihiko," Misaki called. "Dinner!" he sett out in search of the older man. "There you are!" he smiled, when he found him in his office. "Dinner's ready. What ae you reading?"

Akihiko didn't look up from his book.

"Akihiko," he called as he walked closer. "Oh god," he whispered when he saw the illustration in the book.

"Misaki, what era these?" he asked, careful to keep his tone neutral.

Misaki sighed. "They're BL novels you wrote. I was hoping you wouldn't find those, at least not so soon, but I guess I should know you better than that by now.

"What do you mean?"

"you use to write these. Don't ask me why. Still trying to figure that one out myself." Misaki laughed sadly.

"This is your name in the book. Were you okay with this?" his tone was unreadable.

"Oh we use to fight about it all the time, but, believe it or not, I know it was your own strange was of saying I love you."

"What about the ones with other people's names?"

"Well, one of them is my English teacher and his boyfriend. Then there are some from back when you were in love with my brother."

"Oh," was all akihiko could think to say.

"I know all this is a lot to take in, in one day, so if you need some space, or someone to talk to, don't be afraid to tell me."

Akihiko nodded. "I just wish I could remember," he whispered.

"Its okay. I'm here for you and I love you. No matter what, and I know it sounds corny, but nothing you can do can change that."

"That sounds like a line out of one of these books," Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki laughed. "I know. I'm not usually this much of a sap." He paused. "But I guess the fear of losing you has brought out my emotional side."

"Why?" Akihiko asked.

"Because I'm afraid if I don't tell you, you won't know."

"Did I know before?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, though I'd only said it once, some how, you'd always known not saying there weren't times when you doubted it, however I never want you to doubt it again."

Misaki thought he heard Akihiko whisper that he would nor could he ever doubt Misaki's love.

Tears began to well up in Misaki's eyes.

"Usagi," he whispered as the frist tear rolled down his cheek

Imeditly, Akihiko flew up from his seat and over to where Misaki stood, his face riddled with concern. "Misaki, whats wrong?"

"N-nothing, I was just- I was remembering something." he instantly wiped the tears from his eyes.

But, just like the Akiiko Misaki remembered, he wasn't about to let it drop."Please, Misaki, if you want me to tell you what's bothering me, you have to return the favor. Now, who's Usagi?" he asked, caressing Misaki's cheek.

Misaki openly burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" he sobbed as he turned and ran from the room.

Akihiko hesitated for a moment, before chasing after him. He ran down the hall,before finally finding him in his room, with the door locked.

"Misaki," Akihiko called softly, tapping on the door. "Misaki, please talk to me."

There was a long pause before he heard the lock turn and the door swung open.

"I'm sorry for running off," Misaki muttered, looking down"But I don't think you can handle what's bothering me."

"Misaki, please whatever's bothering you is clearly too much for you to deal with on your own, so even if I can't do anything to fix it, I want you to talk to me about it.

Misaki threw himself onto Akihiko'ss chest,sobbing. "Why?" he gasped. "Why are you still so nice to me? Its my fault this happened to you."

"No, its not," Akiiko replied calmly, wrapping his arms around Misaki..

"H-how would you know?" Misaki asked.

"Though I can't remember much, I do remember the accident. Yes, I pushed you out-of-the-way but, no, it's not your fault."

Misaki stared at him in disbelief. "How do you remember?"

"Though it took me a while to put two and two together, I do remember the accident and about five minutes before it."

"Great, so you remember fighting with me and getting hit with a car. Why did you stay?"

"Because," Akihiko began, tenderly brushing a piece od hair from Misaki's face. "I remember that I love you."

Misaki collapsed in tears against Akihiko's chest as he smiled and kissed the tears away.

**Is this a good end let me know what you think**


End file.
